A little bit of summer fun
by moonbunnyy
Summary: they thought this summer was going to be laid back and nothing but tanning, but their neighbors arent making it easy. DS pairing.
1. Chauvinistic guys & girls

"I am so glad that ours dads our paying for the rent for the summer. This house is amazing. All we have to worry about is part time jobs and our tans." Mina stated clapping her hands excitedly. "Uh well let's not forget about scoping out hot guys down at the beach." Lita said laughing. "Ohh yeah" Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy and of course myself cheered in unison.

"Well I'm gonna hurry and change before we start unloading our stuff because its suppose to get into the 90's by noon." Raye said while grabbing a bag heading towards the bathroom. We all thought that was a good idea and decided to do the same. We headed towards our rooms mine along with Mina's was downstairs everyone else's was upstairs. Since we are the loudest and move around a lot more it, was decided that we should be on the same floor. Five minutes later, we all met up at the front door.

Raye was sporting red Capri's and a black sports bra while wearing a cap that said Playa. Lita was wearing a green tank top showing off her mid drift with a pair of skintight brown sweat pants with her hair in a ponytail. Amy was the most conservative she had on a royal blue spaghetti strap with a mid thigh jean skort with a small clip in her hair. Now Mina she has always been a little outgoing on her outfits she was sporting her orange sports bra with a matching pair of short shorts that had little white hearts with her hair pulled back into a French braid. Finally, myself I was wearing my favorite pink sports bra with a white tank top that I tied a knot in the back that way it was the same length and a tight pair of pink velvet sweat pants while wearing my hair in pigtails.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get started so our vacation can finally begin." Amy said smiling. One by one, we headed out the door. I stopped midway to look down the road so I could take in the scenery and breath in the smell of the ocean. This is going to be a great summer I told myself as I started walking again. Up a head, I noticed Mina was bending over to tie her shoe when out of nowhere we heard whistling. She let go of her shoelace and stood up looking for the jerk that obviously did not have any manners. We noticed the second house down from ours were four guys standing around a car with the hood up. They were all wearing the same style of clothing wife beaters, jeans and shorts. Two of them were wearing hats, the other two had blonde and dark brown hair. When they saw us all looking they simultaneously started to hoot, holler and whistle.

The girls and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Lita and Amy picked up the boxes they were carrying and continued into the house, Raye was already getting back in the truck when she turned around and bent over to push a box over towards me I leaned forward to and grabbed it. That's when we heard the whistles and claps. All three of us turned around and in unison, we held up our middle fingers and yelled "ASS HOLES!" That shut them up until a fifth guy appeared out from underneath the car. He wiped himself off and then looked up at us; he was the tallest one in the group with black spiky hair wearing a black tank top and a pair of baggy jeans.

They all started talking amongst themselves and then they began walking towards us. "Uh shit" I heard Raye mutter under her breath as she jumped down from the truck. I saw Amy walking up to us looking nervous while Lita on the other hand was just glaring and popping her knuckles. "Let me handle this" I whispered and they all nodded in agreement. Mina and Raye stood at both sides of me while Lita and Amy stood behind us.

"Damn those girls are hot, I'd tap that." I heard one of the guys with the hat say. I put my hands on my hips smirking as I took a step forward. "You should be so lucky" I replied glaring at him. "And let me tell ya your not" mina add while crossing her arms over her chest. "Wow you girls are feisty that's sexy, I'm Nathan." He said while looking at Mina. "Yeah well you're a dick and I don't care who you are." Lita said grunting and stepping forward to get a better look. "Ok everybody just needs to calm down. What do you guys want?" Amy asked with an annoyed tone. The guy with the blonde hair smiled and took a small step forward "I'm Zach, the guy with the brown hair is my younger brother Jason. That there is Nathan he's the one with the mouth as you already know" he stopped and pointed to the other guy in the hat and continued "that's Matt and this guy here is Darien.

I looked at Darien and smiled "I'd say it's a pleasure but so far its not. I'm Serena." I paused and pointed to each girl saying, "That's Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita." "Well it looks like were going to be neighbors so we should all just kiss and makeup, we just wanted to welcome you lovely ladies to the neighbor hood" Darien said with a smug smile while giving me a wink and made it way to obvious that he was checking me out. I wanted to slap that smirk clean off his face.

I looked over and saw Zach trying to flirt with Amy, Jason was being poked in the chest by Lita, Matt was trying to compliment Raye but she was just glaring and Nathan was getting to close to Mina's personal space and I could tell she was getting beyond irritated. "Look I don't like you and I think you're a jack ass leave me alone." Mina said while rolling her eyes but this Nathan guy was too dense to give up. "Babe why don't you come over later..." He leaned in further and whispered in her ear while putting his hand on her hip she gasped and took a step back. Turning her look from surprise to a glare and then kicked him in the balls. He grabbed his crotch and bent down grunting while she called him an Ass hole grabbed a box and went in the house.

The girls and I started laughing. "Look Daren." I said annoyed but a couple of the guys chided in saying "its Darien." "Ok yeah well whatever Darien thanks for the welcome it was a pleasure." I stated openly being sarcastic. "You're real cute when you're annoyed." He said while taking a step towards me. "Well I wish I could say the same about you but frankly it makes me nauseous looking at you." I stated defiantly looking him straight in the eye.

He leaned down a little bit and that smug look came back, I only glared in response. He reached down and tugged a little on one of my pigtails and said, "It was a pleasure and we'll see you lovely ladies later. I slapped his hand away and replied, "You wish and by the way you got something right...there." I said standing on my tiptoes poking him hard in the face. He rubbed his cheek making it slightly redder and gave me a slight glare. "Thanks so much" he said with a small smile pulling at his mouth and gave me a wink. Then they turned around and started walking back to their car. "Smug bastards" Amy muttered but they heard her because all at once they turned around winked. The girls and I responded with our middle fingers.

An hour later we were able to get all the boxes unloaded the only thing left to do was bring in our beds. We all had king size mattresses so they were hard to control since they were close to our height. Lita and Amy made it to the middle of the lawn before Lita tripped and fell. Amy lost her grip on the mattress and dropped it covering lita's screaming body. Raye and I were right behind them carrying another one but I was to busy concentrating on how heavy it was that I didn't notice. So of course, I tripped and fell on top of it with a slight shriek and a grunt and moan from Lita. That's when we it heard…..the laughing! Amy and Raye helped us up and we all saw the guys holding their stomachs laughing at us. "If you wanna get laid that bad I'll help you out." Darien said laughing. "Shut up" I yelled back, I could feel my cheeks flaming up with a mix of anger and embarrassment. It took us forty-five minutes to unload those horribly heavy mattresses but we did it without any more mishaps. Once we got inside, we went our separate ways to setup our rooms.


	2. Girls will be girls

After we finished setting up our rooms and unpacking last night we all had been so tired that we just had a quick bite to eat and then went to bed. We all must have been exhausted because even Amy slept in until about ten thirty. Lita and I were sitting on the sofa while Amy and Mina sat on the couch drinking coffee. That's when we all jumped as we heard the front door slam.

"Ahhhhh I hate our neighbors they make me sick." Screamed Raye as she came stomping in. "Why what happened?" Amy asked surprised at the sudden outburst. "Well after I got up this morning I went for a jog, and on my way back Matt was at the end of their driveway with no shirt on picking up the newspaper. When he saw me coming, he waited until I was in front of him and then said hi to me. So to be nice I say hey back." She said with a growl.

"That bastard…he said hi to you. Let's castrate him now!" Mina yelled giggling. We all broke out laughing except for Raye.

"Excuse me I haven't finished yet Mina thank you. ANYWAYS so, like I said he wasn't wearing a shirt…so I couldn't help but notice. I mean hello I am a girl, what was I suppose to do. But yeah He caught me checking him out so he said well now that you've seen mine how bout you show me yours." She paused as we all gasped. "What'd you say back?" I asked as I stood up from the sofa. "Well I stopped jogging and told him that no one asked to see his crooked nipples. And then….and then I wwalked up to him….and…and gave him a titty twister…then ran off, I didn't know what else to do." Raye said laughing. We all jumped up and down joining her in the laughter. "I bet his nipple hurts that perve. To celebrate we should go to the beach." Mina suggested smiling. We all froze and looked at each other then Lita pushed me out of the way and ran up stairs, seconds later we all raced to our rooms to change.

It took us twenty minutes to get ready because we had to make sure we put on our best bikinis. Amy's was blue one with white stripes, Raye had on a red one that tied on the sides, Lita's was green with polka dots, Mina has on a strapless orange one, and mine is pink with little half moons. Before we left we put on our sundresses and sunglasses.

It was almost one by the time we got to the beach and laid out our towels. The sand felt nice and warm god this is such a perfect day to tan. "Whoa check him out, look at that body." Amy said with wide eyes and a blush. We all instantly sat up and took off our sunglasses. "Oh my god, Amy way to scope him out." Lita paused "He kinda looks like my…" "If you say you're ex boyfriend I am going to kill you." Raye said with a glare and mock smile, we chuckled nodding in agreement. "Amy if your not gonna go after that guy I call dibs." Raye said standing up. "I just want to relax today and maybe read a little, go for it." Amy replied back putting on her sunglasses.

As Raye started walking over to that guy, we all watched in anticipation and made bets as to whether or not she'd get his number. "Raye is good at flirting, she'll get the number." Mina said. It was true we all agreed and then went back to watching her. "To bad we can't hear them." I whispered softly.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." Raye said as tripped into the guy. All the while smiling on the inside. "Its alright, I'm glad I was able to catch you before you fell. I'm Marcus." "Nice to meet you Marcus, I'm Raye. I was on my way to get an ice cream cone over there would you like to join me?" I asked using my best smile while leaning forward and giving him a little wink. "I'd love to." He replied while putting his arm around my shoulder. As we started walking, I turned around to give the girls a smile and thumbs up.

"Ohh that little slut…She's good. I gotta pick my game up. I call dibs on the next one." Mina said giggling and rubbing her hands together. "I thought she hated ice cream." Amy stated puzzled. "She does, wow she is good." I said with a laugh. "Whoa wait hold on look over there isn't that Matt, the guy Raye hates?" Lita said trying to get a better look. "She's gonna flip because it looks like he's walking towards her...Oh my god you can totally see where Raye grabbed him. This is going to be hilarious." I said as we all sat up snickering getting ready to watch the show about to take place.

Raye's POV

"Thanks for my ice cream cone Marcus it's really good." "No prob I'm glad you like it, so I uhh was wondering if maybe you'd like to maybe get together some time this week and hang out or something." He asked as he slowly started to lean in. God this guy is hot I can't believe Amy didn't want him. Eww this crap is starting to drip on my hand. I started licking it when we where interrupted. I heard someone come up behind me saying, "Hey dude be careful with this one, she's got rabies." My head snapped up in surprise. I turned to look at the dead man walking, and it was Matt. "WHAT the HELL do you thing you're DOING?" I yelled. I could feel my face burning up. "I'm going to kill you." I snarled as I took a step towards him. "Dude do you see what I mean, and look at her she's already starting to foam out the mouth." Matt said smirking while pointing at my mouth. With a small snarl, I looked back at Matt and he immediately took a couple steps back. "I don't have rabies." I yelled. Which sent the rest of my ice cream, spilling out of my mouth and down my chin. That's when he slowly started walking backwards and then took off into a full sprint.

"You are a jackass I can't believe you did that. We were suppose to go out this week you ass hole." I said furiously. "Yeah well consider that your payback for being a bitch and doing this." He said while pointing at his left nipple. "Oh really." I took a step towards him stomped on his foot and grabbed his right nipple as hard as I could and then shoved him. "Well we mine as well make them even." I called over my shoulder as I ran back to the girls.


	3. Let the games begin

The girls and I were sitting on our knees laughing so hard trying to figure out what the hell just happened. We were to far away to know what they were saying but Raye looked like the devil possessed her. Her arms were flapping around and that guy that poor guy looked scared until he finally ran away. She shoved Matt and then started jogging back over to us and we all immediately started to fumble around trying to look inconspicuous, which of course didn't work.

"So how'd it go? Did you get his number?" Amy asked while trying not to sound amused.

"You know you guys saw what happened and it's NOT funny. That idiot Matt told that guy that I had rabies." Raye paused and took a deep breath. Lita laughed and quickly turned it into a cough when Raye glared. "I tried yelling at him and my ice cream flew out of my mouth and he was all ohh she's already foaming out the mouth." She said trying to impersonate a guys voice while making a fist and turning red. We all got completely quite and looked at one another then back at Raye and we all started laughing.

"Oh my god…WE NEED A DOCTOR…my friend….my FRIED HAS RABIES and…..she needs A SHOT!" Mina said laughing and yelling standing up pointing at Raye. People on the beach were staring at us as if we were drunk. Raye growled and tackled Mina and put her hand over her mouth whispering loudly "Mina shut up you dolt." We all broke out laughing. "Smile guys." Lita said chuckling while taking pictures. "Nothing beats a day at the beach." I spoke while rolling on to my back.

"Yea well he better stay out of my way because this means war." Raye grumbled as she rubbed tanning lotion on her arms. "Those guys are womanizers…Speaking of which there's the rest of them with a pack of girls." Amy said as she sat up rolling her eyes. We all moaned with distaste.

"Ya know, today's a good day to have a little fun. I've always wanted to be an actress so I guess today will prove if I have it in me." Mina said standing up with a glint in her eyes as she walked away. "Wish me luck, ladies.

We all looked at each other smiling. I glanced over at the group of guys Mina was heading towards and all I could think of was how gorgeous they are especially Darien. None of them were wearing shirts so all you could see were nice bodies with six packs…uhhh I need to get laid. If they were not so arrogant and of course, if they didn't speak I think we'd all get along just fine.

Mina's POV

I slowly made my way over to Nathan. I saw him leaning in to whisper something in to a girl's ear and that's when he noticed me coming towards him. I looked around and the other guys were to busy flirting to see me. So I started to sway my hips a little bit more while twirling a strand of my hair, never taking my eyes off his. He gave me a little smirk and his eyebrow rose a bit. I made my way through the small crowd of girls and walked straight up to him. Before he could open his mouth, I said "Hello Lover." I could feel the stares at my statement.

Before he could respond I grabbed his head and pulled him into a full on passionate kiss. His lips were smooth and strong. I lightly licked his bottom and then he started to do the same. Oh, my god his kisses are amazing I wonder what it would be like if we…wait focus, you need to focus on the mission. I gave him one last kiss and pulled away. I looked up at him and he was flushed with a confused yet cocky look. I rubbed my hand up and down his chest then looked at the girls that were glaring at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but mom asked me to tell you not to stay out to late tonight." I paused and looked from him to the girls and leaned forward a bit and said, "I don't know if you guys have brothers but feel free to take mine." The girls gasped and there eyes went from surprise to anger. I smiled and waved good-bye as I walked away hearing the girls yell out him. "Eww don't touch me your disgusting." "You're sick that's just gross, that's incest you creep." "Girls, girls come down that was not my sister she's…" He didn't even get to finish as they stomped off. What the hell was that about?

Nathan's POV

I turned around to see the guys laughing at me. "You guys are dill holes, I can't believe she just did that." I said frustrated and annoyed. "Dude your sisters hot!" Jason said laughing. I turned to him and glared. "I think their playin with us. I mean Look at what that chick did to Matt's tweaked out tits, and now that chick just pretended to be Nathan's sister. Those bitches are out to get us. I say we even things out." Darien said laughing. We all nodded our heads and agreed that it was a great idea. "Let the games begin." He said while they all stood there and glared at the girls.

Girls POV

Mina walked back over to us with a huge smile on her face. "What the hell was that, I can't believe you kissed that mook." Lita said annoyed rolling her eyes while adding lotion to her legs. "Ya Mina please tell me you're not losing your mind." Amy said softly as she laid on her stomach. "Ladies let me tell ya that guy can kiss like no other. WOW." Mina said with a cheeky smile. While we all gasped. "I had to let my brother know not to come home late cause mom wouldn't like it." Mina said chuckling with that same glint in her eyes. "Ew that's a good one no wonder those girls took off." I said giggling and giving her a high five. "Oh Mina your so funny." Amy said highly amused.

"Well he looks pissed Mina and the rest of them look annoyed. Were gonna have to keep an eye on them." Raye said as we all stared at the guys glaring at us. "Let the games begin." I said glaring back.


	4. The battle begins

Hey thanks so much for all your reviews, I appreciate them all. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Serena's POV 

It's been a week since that dreadful day at the beach, although I must admit it was highly entertaining. That's the day our little war with the guys began, theirs started two days later when they tampered with our spa. Of course, none of us knew that until Lita turned the jets on full blast, which made the water turn red and foam because of the dye and dish soap. It took us a day to scrub off the red dye. Today is our day to strike back.

I put on my strapless bikini top and matching bottoms then wrapped myself in a short towel that pushed my cleavage out. Then I put my hair under the sink and quickly got it damp. "Alright girls I'm ready." I said standing in front of them at the door. Raye stepped forward with a bow as she handed me the bottle of shampoo. "I turned off our water just incase they decide to check, so make us proud." "Good luck." Lita and Mina said with a salute. Amy put her hand on my shoulder with a sly smile. "You should look around their bathroom and see if you can find anything useful for us to know." I nodded in agreement and gave them a salute before I walked over to their house.

"Its almost ten am so those ass holes should be up." I mumbled to myself as I walked up to their door and started knocking. The door swung open revealing a disheveled looking Zach with no shirt with a well-toned body and a pair of boxers. "Whoa…uh hi…can I do you. Uh I mean what can I do for you?" He asked stuttering as he looked at my chest and then at my eyes. "Hi there…Well you see I was in the middle of my shower." I paused as I played with my hair and then slid my hand down my side. "And the water started to flicker or something and wham it just went out. So I was wondering I mean I know we all haven't been on the best of terms, but is it ok if I rinse off in yours?" I asked while casually pushing my chest forward. He ran his hand through greasy looking hair "Sure…Sure no problem, come in. I'm Zach by the way." "Zach, I'm Serena thank you so much you're the best."

He led me into the next room it was cozy, definitely a bachelor pad. Two black sofas and a couch with a big screen TV. I looked around noticing Jason and Nathan playing Xbox while Matt and Darien were walking in from what looked like working out. "The bathroom is on the…" All the guys now staring cut off, Zach. Nathan dropped the remote and walked up to me "Oh my god my room is upstairs if you wanna…you know." "No actually I don't." I paused taking a small breath because I was already seething on the inside so I smiled.

"I was telling Zach that during my nice…hot…shower the water went out and I didn't get to finish." As I once again played with my hair and then rubbed my finger across the top of towel letting it linger. "Is it alright if I finish taking it here?" I pushed my chest out a little and pretended as if my towel was going to drop. I looked at their faces and they were all staring at my chest with their mouths open nodding their heads up and down. "Uh…yeah…like I said…the bathroom is upstairs on the right." I smiled as I swayed my hips and walked up their.

"These guys are complete morons, cant wait to see how this turns out." I told myself as I started the water. I put the bottle in their shower and began snooping. "Lets see...shaving cream, shavers, blah blah the usual. These guys are boring, um what else oh a drawer full of condoms, toothpaste, ohhh what do we have here…Rogaine and hair dye. Huh so I guess these boys aren't all natural." I chuckled to myself, well that's good enough for now, I guess we'll see if they like having green hair. I turned off the water and waited about two minutes before I walked out. "No harm in taking a quick peek around." I mumbled as I casually looked into the room down the hall.

The room was light grey and the bedding was black satin. "Hmm…me likes, I wonder who's room this is." I said aloud as I touched the comforter. "It's mine." I turned around to come face to face with Darien. I was startled and began inching my way to the door. "Sorry, I guess curiosity got the best of me."

He stepped forward and put his hand on my waist slowly massaging my hips. His dark eyes were staring into mine. He lightly pushed me up against the wall to where our bodies pressed together. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip. "Is this why you really came over?" I heard him ask in a low husky voice.

I responded by slightly sucking on his bottom lip. This feels go…wait what the hell did he just say?

So I bit his lip, his hand covered his mouth as he took a step back and glared at me. "You egotistical jack ass, keep your greasy paws off me. You're the one who sexually assaulted me."

"What! You're the one who came into my room uninvited. Plus I didn't hear you complaining when you were sucking on my lip." He said with that smirk I've grown to hate. I stepped forward and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to me. I licked his ear lobed and lightly bit it as he groaned, then I whispered into his ear "You wish, ya know you should take a shower and cool off." I let go of his shirt, pushed him back, and made a quick exit. The rest of the guys were all playing their video games as I walked into the room. "You guys are the best that shower felt great." They nodded their heads and smiled dumbly. "Come back anytime, and if you girls ever need an extra hand for hard to reach places." Nathan said while looking at my legs. I waved a good-bye and left before I strangled that mook. Cant wait to see who washes their hair first I said to myself and laughed aloud.

Boys POV

"Damn that girl is fine." Nathan said as he started pushing the button hard on the controller. The guys agreed with a grunt. "Darien is taking forever in the shower, he better not take all the hot water again." Nathan said tossing the controller and standing up. They all looked up towards the stairs when they heard a door slam. "Aight I'm gonna get ready." Nathan said running upstairs. Zach in came in from the back yard looking kind confused, Jason looked at him. "What's up dude?" "Well I was just thinking she said their water went out right?" Jason and Matt looked at each other and then back to Zach "Yeah, so what." They said in unison. "Well that girl Amy was out back watering some plants." Everyone still look confused. "So that means her shower was working dip shits." Zach said annoyed.

Their eyebrows raised up as realization set in. That's when they heard Nathan yell, "You have got to be shitting me." We all ran upstairs as Darien came out of his bedroom. They looked from Nathan to Darien and back to Nathan and started laughing. Darien and Nathan looked at each other and pointed, "Your fucking hair is green." They said in unison.


End file.
